Sol de Medianoche
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Mi cabeza va a explotar, creo que dejaré el pc un rato. Capítulo 3 UP!. Informativo, datos, extraños encuentros. "Si no me ayudas, acabaré matándote"
1. Capítulo 1

jueves, 11 de septiembre de 2003  
  
Notas: Supongamos que al final de la serie Daisuke no se quedó con quien se quedó y que Hiwatari-kun no miró a quien miró (no digo más por si alguien no la ha visto entera) pero supongamos tb que Dark y Krad están solamente dormidos, ¿oka?  
  
Sol de medianoche.  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
La luna se alzaba creciente sobre la ciudad. Las luces de las casas comenzaban a apagarse, mientras las personas entraban en sus hogares a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena y el ambiente agradable de la familia.  
  
El viento jugaba con las ventanas abiertas, y su agradable temperatura auguraba una deliciosa noche de verano. El cielo estaba limpio y claro, mostrando más estrellas que en mucho tiempo. Los amantes de la bóveda nocturna sacaron sus telescopios para disfrutar, y los más románticos usaron la bella noche para inspirarse y pintar o escribir.  
  
El Gran Hotel añadía luz y colorido a la tranquilidad de la ciudad nocturna. Sus luces frontales dejaban una calle iluminada y alegre, llena de gente que entraba y salía debido a la próxima subasta a realizarse en ese hotel en unos días más. Decenas de guardias encubiertos comentaban la belleza de la ciudad y la calidez de la noche. Los invitados iban y venían, mientras conversaban sobre sus intereses y posibles compras.  
  
Una limusina negra se detuvo frente al hotel, y de ella bajó un hombre maduro, de cabello blanco y barba del mismo tono, porte distinguido y ojos rasgados y azules profundamente brillantes y sagaces. Sus guardaespaldas de inmediato se desplegaron cerca de él, mientras el anciano caminaba hacia la recepción y hacía unas cuantas preguntas. La joven del mesón dio las indicaciones y llamó a un botones para guiar al acaudalado abuelo, que iba de sorpresa a visitar a su hermosa nieta, hospedada en la habitación 815.  
  
El ascensor subió sin ruido, y ningún sonido era emitido por ninguno de los 7 ocupantes del aparato. Solo el ruido del celofán de las rosas que el hombre llevaba en sus manos como regalo rompía de vez en cuando el silencio reinante.  
  
-Habitación 815 señor. -dijo abriendo la puerta -¿desea algo más?  
  
-Si, por favor traiga helados y galletas, además de café para todos y pasteles. -dijo pasándole varios billetes en dólares -  
  
-Como diga señor.  
  
El anciano entró blandiendo sus rosas frente a su nariz, radiante de felicidad. Hacía meses que no veía a su pequeña Motoko, y la subasta era la oportunidad perfecta para mimarla y comprarle lo que deseara... Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al ver unas cuantas plumas blancas de almohadón volar por la habitación. Al mirar con más cuidado, lanzó un grito y las rosas cayeron mientras él se desmayaba y cuerpo de seguridad actuaba. La mujer estaba a un lado de la cama, cubierta de sangre y rodeada de plumas negras y brillantes...  
  
***  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, haciéndolo temblar. Un frío desconocido y penetrante recorrió su cuerpo, llenándolo de un temor que no conocía...  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
La voz de Hiwatari lo sacó de sus pensamientos y devolvió el calor a su figura delgada. Él solo se apretó más contra el cuerpo del policía y asintió en silencio.  
  
-Que frío más extraño... -comentó-  
  
-¿También lo sentiste?  
  
-Si...  
  
Hiwatari Satoshi estrechó el abrazo para sentir a Niwa entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Enterró su nariz en ese cabello rojo delicioso y aspiró con cierta ansiedad el aroma a dulce y fresco que el muchacho expelía.  
  
-Ya debo irme....  
  
-Es muy tarde, ¿porqué.... no te quedas? -el policía se sorprendió de la duda en su propia voz. Nunca sus propuestas hacia el chico u otra persona habían sido dubitativas, aunque sintió el nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo... cuando no había más que una cama en su departamento....  
  
-Lo siento Hiwatari-kun... pero no avisé a mi madre, y me espera para la cena... Ya sabes, le gusta que cenemos todos... ella, mi abuelo, mi Papá y yo...  
  
-...Ya veo...  
  
-¿Porqué no vienes conmigo? -el otro lo miró con esos ojos violetas profundos que tenía llenos de sorpresa -A Mamá le gustará que vayas a cenar con nosotros...  
  
-Pero... ella sabe que yo...  
  
-Pero eso ya pasó. -lo interrumpió -Krad ya no está y a ella le agradará verte. Además... caminar en la noche es muy aburrido... y bueno... había pensado que podrías quedarte... en mi casa... Tu sabes.... para, para que no vuelvas tan tarde.... -Daisuke hablaba mirando el techo con todos los rojos posibles en las mejillas, mientras una discreta sonrisa nacía en los labios de Hiwatari, iluminando su rostro y dando vida a sus gestos cansados y fríos.-  
  
-¿Seguro que no es problema?  
  
-Claro que no...  
  
-...Entonces vamos...  
  
Mientras Satoshi buscaba su chaqueta, Niwa se quedó cerca de la puerta. Observó en todo momento los movimientos silenciosos del otro, admirando su cuerpo delgado y bien formado. Una ancha sonrisa, de esas que lo caracterizaban, afloró en su cara, y se sintió feliz de estar con él... pero de inmediato nació una duda en su mente y su corazón... Ellos no eran nada, solo dos amigos que solían permanecer horas abrazados o acariciándose. Pasaban muchas horas del día juntos, incluyendo las clases, pero nunca entre ellos había habido algo más, ni siquiera un beso... ¿Qué eran entonces?, ¿porqué estaban juntos?. Daisuke lo observó nuevamente. No sabía qué clase de amigos eran, pero se sentía bien cuando los brazos de Hiwatari lo rodeaban. Le agradaba sentir ese calor atrapado, y estaba seguro de que al otro también le agradaba tenerlo cerca. Por ahora solo eso importaba.  
  
-¿Vamos?  
  
-Vamos.  
  
El frío de la noche los golpeó al salir del cómodo departamento. Ambos se arroparon en sus chaquetas y caminaron por las calles oscuras.  
  
-¿Cómo está Dark? -preguntó de pronto Hiwatari -  
  
-Está cansado. Dice que por ahora ya no tiene nada que hacer, así que dormirá para recuperar fuerzas.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
Una ráfaga de viento helado los cubre por un momento, deteniendo su andar. Sin querer, Daisuke miró hacia arriba y vio que una muchacha observaba también desde el balcón de la casa. Tenía el cabello negro muy largo, y vestía con una falda negra y blusa blanca de mangas cortas. A Niwa le llamó la atención la vestimenta de la chica, pero un escalofrío lo obligó a poner atención en su propio cuerpo.  
  
-¿Qué tanto mirabas? -se le escapó a Satoshi. El otro lo miró y sonrió. Jamás lo había visto celoso -  
  
-Solo me llamaba la atención la ligereza de ropa de esa chica con este frío...  
  
Ambos miraron hacia el balcón y vieron que ya no había nadie.  
  
-¿Ves?, el frío la obligó a entrar.  
  
-Si, tienes razón.  
  
***  
  
-¡Mamá!, ¡ya llegué!  
  
-¿Dai-chan?, ¡bienvenido!  
  
Emiko-san-san corrió a recibir a su hijo, pero se quedó quieta por un momento al ver a Hiwatari junto a él.  
  
-Veo que trajiste a tu amigo.  
  
-Si Mamá, ¿no te molesta verdad?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿se quedará a cenar verdad? -Satoshi se sintió extraño en esa casa. La sonrisa de la mujer no había sido falsa como imaginaba que sería, sino sincera y hermosa. Algo en su interior se movió y agradeció el haber aceptado la invitación. -¡Abuelo, haz espacio para uno más!  
  
-¿Llegó Daisuke? -Kosuke-san apareció por un pasillo, y saludó a su hijo y al otro con enorme cariño -Me alegra que traigas amigos Dai, ya me imaginaba que no tenías ninguno.  
  
-¡Papá!  
  
Muchas risas flotaron por todo el ambiente de la casa. Hiwatari pudo ver que la casa era muy amplia y hermosamente adornada, sin ser exagerada y sin lucir ninguno de los objetos robados por Dark. Todas las cosas daban al lugar un aspecto de hogar de familia feliz. Por un momento, el muchacho se sintió dolido al comparar esa adorable casa con su propio departamento. Al lado de ese comedor iluminado y esa cena agradable, su casa era un cementerio frío y tenebrosamente callado.  
  
-Si alguien desea repetirse, solo dígamelo.  
  
-¡Yo por favor! -el dueño de casa de inmediato estiró su plato -  
  
-¿Abuelo?, ¿tu quieres más?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿Dai-chan?  
  
-No gracias Mamá.  
  
-¿Hiwatari-kun?  
  
-No gracias señora, muy amable.  
  
Las nuevas porciones fueron servidas y deliciosos postres aparecieron frente a los muchachos.  
  
-Veo que ambos se llevan muy bien a pesar de todo -dijo el abuelo. Satoshi casi se atragantó con la frase -  
  
-¡Abuelo!  
  
-No lo digo con mala intención, es más, me alegra mucho que sean amigos.  
  
De inmediato algo se tensó en el ambiente.  
  
-¿Sabes si Dark tiene planes de salir?  
  
-Pues me ha dicho que no lo hará.  
  
-¿Y no lo ha hecho verdad?  
  
-...No... ¿Pasa algo?  
  
-... La verdad no lo sé...  
  
En ese momento, el móvil de Satoshi suena, rompiendo la conversación. El muchacho se levanta por un momento y contesta.  
  
-Hiwatari... ¿estás seguro?, ¿dónde ocurrió?...... -rápidamente el chico busca su chaqueta -¿y porqué me llaman a mí?...¿el sospechoso?..... ¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso es imposible!....... bien, voy para allá....  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
-Un asesinato en el Gran Hotel -dijo mientras hacía una venia -Muchas gracias por la agradable cena.  
  
-Que lástima que tengas que irte muchacho -dijo Kosuke-san -  
  
-Lo siento de veras.  
  
El muchacho se dirigió a la puerta, pero volteó al sentir pasos tras él.  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
-Voy contigo Hiwatari-kun...  
  
-No, no puedes...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Daisuke... -Hiwatari lo tomó de los hombros -No salgas de la casa hasta que te llame ¿ok?  
  
-¿Porqué no...?  
  
-El principal sospechoso es Dark... -todos quedaron asombrados ante la noticia -Voy a averiguar que pasa...  
  
-Cuando termines... -sonó la voz de Kosuke-san -ven aquí. Quizás tu casa esté sola y fría... te estaremos esperando con un buen café caliente....  
  
-....Muchas gracias...  
  
El joven policía salió y Emiko-san-san expresó su preocupación a su marido. El hombre la tranquilizó asegurando que era un chico fuerte, mientras el Abuelo iba a ver la televisión y Daisuke se mantenía frente a la puerta con una idea en la mente...  
  
-"Me... me llamó Daisuke..."  
  
***  
  
La habitación estaba ordenada y limpia. Solo las plumas y la sangre alteraban la aparente perfección del lugar. Los peritos miraban comentando lo que podías pistas o huellas, mientras otros tomaban las fotografías debidas.  
  
-Comandante...  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí? -El sujeto sacó una pequeña libreta-  
  
-A las 20.45pm aproximadamente el señor Mizuhara Atsushi llegó a este hotel preguntando por su nieta, Mizuhara Motoko de 26 años. Luego de unos dos minutos de trayecto, el botones abrió la puerta debido a que no contestaban sus llamados y permitió el paso a los hombres, el abuelo y su guarda, y encontraron el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Tiene ya una hora supuesta de muerte?  
  
-Seguchi dice que a primera vista fue entre las 21.00 y las 21.35.  
  
-Entonces el cuerpo estaba fresco cuando llegaron... -el otro asintió -¿Porqué creen que fue Dark?  
  
Un perito se acerca a Hiwatari y le entrega una bolsa sellada con varias plumas negras y relucientes.  
  
-Por eso lo llamamos señor. Sabemos que los homicidios no son su área, pero fue el encargado de las contramedidas.  
  
-Si.... es cierto... -Satoshi tomó un guante que le ofreció el perito y luego de ponérselo, tomó la pluma -Pero esta pluma no es de Dark... es parecida pero...  
  
-¿E-Está seguro señor?  
  
-....No, pero me parece mucho que es así. Varias veces me tocó tener plumas de sus alas en mis manos... pero no podría asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. ¿Qué otra información tienen acerca de la víctima.?  
  
-Pues, era subgerente de una multinacional de exportaciones. Estaba en el hotel por la subasta de arte que se llevará a cabo en unos días.  
  
-¿Y el abuelo?  
  
-Lo sabremos cuando salga del shock. Sus guardaespaldas no quieren decirnos nada.  
  
-¿Puertas forzadas o ventanas?  
  
-Nada. Pero hay unas marcas de zapatos en el barandal... como si hubiera llegado y se hubiera ido a través del balcón...  
  
-Revisen los balcones de los pisos superiores e inferiores. Si el asesino salió por ahí, entonces deben haber huellas.  
  
-¡Como diga señor!  
  
Hiwatari se quedó observando los balcones y la huella que había en el barandal. Ciertamente si alguien podía cometer un crimen con tal limpieza y eficacia tomando el cuenta el lugar y las salidas... ese era Dark... pero él había estado "técnicamente" con Dark... o con Daisuke en realidad, pero era lo mismo... No podía ser él...  
  
-"Si no está Krad... y Dark no fue... ¿quién pudo cometer una acción como esta?"  
  
La pregunta continuó rondando la cabeza del joven, aumentando su importancia cuando le informaron que no había más huellas ni en los balcones superiores ni en los inferiores. Además, nadie había visto nada, ni oído nada. El asesino simplemente entró amparado en las sombras, mató y se fue... ¿volando?  
  
-Retiren el cuerpo y que se haga una autopsia. Pospongan la subasta y mantengan el hotel vigilado. Interroguen a quienes encontraron el cadáver e infórmenme de novedades.  
  
-Como ordene señor.  
  
-Estaré en mi celular por si acaso. Ah, y manden analizar las plumas.  
  
-Pero... no tenemos plumas de Dark señor... ¿cómo sabremos si son de él?  
  
-...No lo sé... solo envíenme el informe cuando terminen...  
  
Discretamente antes de salir, el muchacho tomó una de las plumas y se fue. Ya era casi medianoche. Para ser un asesinato habían muy pocas pistas, y de no ser por la sospecha de Dark, podría decirse que se asemejaba mucho a un crimen perfecto. Sin embargo algo inquietaba de sobremanera a Hiwatari: Dark no había sido... pero sí alguien que tenía sus alas y habilidades... ¿quién podría ser?, o peor aún, ¿quién podría saber sobre esta criatura?. El Ladrón Fantasma había hecho de las suyas en todas las ocasiones que se lo propuso. Le aterró la idea de un asesino tan eficaz y escurridizo como el ladrón de pelo violeta.  
  
-'Ni siquiera sé quien es... Al menos Dark era un suceso que se esperaba.... ¿Dónde conseguir información?'  
  
"Cuando termines... ven aquí. Quizás tu casa esté sola y fría... te estaremos esperando con un buen café caliente...."  
  
La casa de los Niwa quedaba en la ruta que, sin querer, había tomado. Sonrió ante esta necesidad espontánea de Daisuke. Realmente el chico era un punto importante en su vida.  
  
-Quizás su abuelo sepa algo... -se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras y solitarias, sin imaginar lo que comenzaba a acecharlos.  
  
A pesar de ser casi las 1 de la madrugada, cuando Hiwatari llegó a la puerta de la casa de los Niwa, aún habían luces prendidas y movimiento en el interior. Con algo de pena llamó a la puerta, pero rápidamente alguien le abrió, y lo hicieron pasar con la misma efusividad que durante la cena.  
  
-Me alegro que estés bien -saludó Emiko-san -Iré a preparar un poco de café y comeremos los pastelillos que no alcanzamos en la cena, ¿les parece?  
  
Hiwatari vio a su alrededor y vio que toda la familia estaba despierta. Otra vez se sintió apenado y bajó la vista, sin saber como reaccionar correctamente ante ese torrente de amabilidad.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Hiwatari-kun?  
  
-Eh... no... nada...  
  
-Si gustas puedes darte un baño antes de comer.  
  
-...No gracias...  
  
A cada momento Satoshi se impresionaba más por el desinteresado cariño que esa familia esparcía por todos lados. Emiko-san hablaba alegremente, como si fuera hora de almuerzo. El abuelo continuaba ojeado el periódico como si estuviera tomando té al medio día y Kosuke-san asentía a todas las cosas dichas por su esposa como en el desayuno. Daisuke tomaba su café con un toque de leche y lo miraba de tanto en tanto, mientras mordía su pastel.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue en el Gran Hotel?, ¿qué supiste?  
  
-...Es muy extraño -dijo Hiwatari -El muerto es una mujer de empresas... seguramente una potencial compradora de la subasta de arte que se llevaría a cabo en unos días. Estaba hospedada en un octavo piso y no hay pistas de su asesino. Solo hay unas huellas en su balcón, pero no en los pisos superiores o inferiores... es como si hubiera entrado y se hubiera ido volando...  
  
-¿Por eso sospechan de Dark?  
  
-En el lugar quedaron algunas plumas negras, y creen que podrían ser de él. -escarbó en sus bolsillos y la sacó -logré sacar una de las plumas... estoy casi seguro que no es de Dark... -en ese momento su mirada violeta y la mirada del Abuelo se cruzaron -¿usted sabe algo de un ser con los poderes de Dark o Krad?  
  
-...Algunas cosas se comentaban cuando yo era un niño... pero en ese tiempo ya era una leyenda remota...  
  
Todos fijaron sus vistas en el anciano y el relato comenzó.  
  
-Ya en mis tiempos se hablaba de un ser que, por maldición, renacía cada cierto tiempo y bajo ciertas condiciones. Se decía que tenía el poder del ladrón fantasma, o quizás mayor que el del ángel de la familia Hikari, y que era más antiguo que ambos. Era muy peligroso y que solo vivía hasta cumplir su misión, después desaparecía hasta que hubiera un nuevo propósito. También se decía que podía ser invocado para poseer el cuerpo de alguien, y que en ese caso podía ser controlado a voluntad, aunque la venganza del ser era terrible, ya que lo alejaban de su misión.  
  
-¿Y cuál era esa misión?  
  
-Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Se le vio por última vez hace unos 80 años, y al parecer en ese momento debía matar a alguien. Muchos creen que así como Dark es un ladrón, y Krad "el policía", este ser es un asesino que vaga en la sangre de una familia.  
  
-Un asesino perfecto...  
  
-Podría ser como podría no ser.  
  
-Si puede no ser... entonces debe haber algo más que pueda ser.  
  
Durante algunos momentos todos quedaron en silencio pensando.  
  
-Yo creo que Hiwatari-kun tiene razón -dijo Daisuke -Si no es Dark, y no es Krad, ¿quién más?. Deberíamos empezar a investigar sobre esa criatura.  
  
-Si, pero primero debemos dormir. -anunció Emiko-san tajante -Dai-chan, prepara una cama en tu dormitorio para tu amigo, lamentablemente tenemos la otra habitación demasiado desordenada. Mañana en la mañana iremos a la biblioteca familiar a investigar.  
  
-Claro Mamá. Buenas noches a todos.  
  
-Buenas noches hijo. Buenas noches Hiwatari-kun  
  
-Buenas noches señora. Buenas noches.  
  
-Que duerman bien chicos.  
  
Daisuke y Satoshi salieron de la sala y fueron hasta el segundo piso, en donde estaba la habitación del primero.  
  
-Suerte que mi pieza es amplia...  
  
Sin mediar palabras prepararon una cama junto a la principal, que se estaba junto a la ventana.  
  
-¿With? -le pequeño y blanco animal salió de debajo de unos almohadones y saltó hacia su dueño -¿Porqué no estás dormido? -With se acurrucó contra Daisuke temblando-  
  
-Parece que algo lo asusta.  
  
-...Si, eso parece...  
  
Con infinita ternura el muchacho de cabello rojo acunó a su mascota con palabras tiernas y caricias hasta que estuvo dormida. Luego, en silencio, fue y la dejó en el dormitorio de sus padres. Después volvió con Hiwatari y cerró la puerta tras su espalda.  
  
-Es extraño que crean que Dark mató a una mujer.  
  
-Pienso lo mismo. Les dije que era casi imposible, pero no tengo las pruebas.  
  
Daisuke miró a su compañero de cuarto. El muchacho de cabello lila estaba sentado sobre el colchón, sin cubrirse todavía. Niwa sonrió y se acomodó con su cabeza en su regazo. Hiwatari se tensó un momento.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Eh... nada... Solo pensaba... que están tus padres... Es tu casa...  
  
-No te preocupes. Nadie camina dormido en casa.  
  
Sintiendo esos brazos que añoraba rodearlo con cierta inseguridad, Niwa pensó que Hiwatari era tremendamente importante en su vida. Desde que Dark había llegado... Satoshi era el regalo del Ladrón Fantasma al pequeño pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Estás preocupado verdad?  
  
-...Estarán encima de mí... querrán saber todo sobre Dark... y alguien podría llegar hasta aquí.  
  
-Pero nadie sabe de la relación de mi familia con Dark.  
  
-Si, supongo que si.  
  
Largos minutos pasaron sin hablar, dejando las mentes en blanco y dedicándose a sentir a la otra persona.  
  
-Cuando quieras dormir Hiwatari-kun... solo dímelo...  
  
-...Ya no me llames por mi apellido... dime Satoshi...  
  
-...De acuerdo...  
  
-...No necesito dormir si estás así... -se le escapó. Daisuke sintió que se sonrojaba mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho. Hiwatari se puso todo rojo, sin entender porqué había dicho eso que tenía guardado como el más preciado secreto hacia tanto tiempo.-  
  
-...Yo tampoco...  
  
Niwa buscó lentamente la mano de Hiwatari, entrelazando sus dedos cuando la encontró. Satoshi miró sorprendido, sin detener ni alterar el movimiento.  
  
Débiles 'Te amo' flotaron entre sus narices antes que sus labios se unieran por primera vez, dejando que la luna les diera toda la luz que necesitaban por esa noche...  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	2. Capítulo 2

viernes, 24 de octubre de 2003 

**Sol de Medianoche**

**Capítulo 2. **

-¿Qué me tienen de nuevo?

-El informe del laboratorio ya está listo Señor, lo espera en su escritorio.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Sin profundizar mucho, dice que las plumas no son comunes, no pertenecen a ningún tipo de ave de la zona ni conocida.

-¿O sea?

-Podrían ser sintéticas, pero su estructura no tiene polietileno ni químicos. Son componentes normales en una pluma, pero en combinaciones diferentes que no pertenecen a ningún ave.

-Componentes orgánicos. –dijo hojeando el informe, de pocas páginas –pigmentos naturales, salidas de alas vivas, sin embargo el animalito dueño de esas alas no existe.

-En pocas palabras, eso dice.

El enorme sujeto se sentó pesadamente en su pomposo sillón de cuero negro. Su cara morena no expresaba emoción o pensamiento alguno.

-¿Qué piensa Señor?

-Pienso que deberé ir personalmente.

-En la ciudad hay un joven... el... –el tipo buscó en su pequeña libreta y ajustó sus lentes –Comandante Hiwatari Satoshi.

-¿Hiwatari?, el chico genio.

-Ese mismo Señor.

-El Jefe de las Contramedidas contra Dark, el Ladrón Fantasma... ¿Qué ha dicho él de todo esto?

-Deberían estar entregándole al mediodía el informe Señor.

-Bien. Al mediodía ya habré llegado.

-Entonces arreglaré un transporte y un almuerzo con el Comandante Hiwatari.

-Por eso me gusta tenerte de asistente Nakano. Me lees la mente.

-Me halaga Señor.

-Bien Nakano, entonces supongo que sabrás lo que estoy pensando ahora.

-¿Un aumento para su buen asistente Nakano? –preguntó sonriendo –

-... –la cara divertida del Capitán hizo sonreír aún más al joven Teniente -

-Usted piensa que debería acompañarlo, Señor. Eso es lo que está pensando.

-Ahora si aciertas. –dijo levantándose de un salto –Bien muchacho, te espero en 45 minutos en el frontis de la Comandancia.

-A la orden Señor.

***

-Plumas vivas... orgánicas, pero que no son de ningún animal conocido. Lo sabía...

Con el informe bajo el brazo, Hiwatari tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número que había editado recién.

"Dai-chan"

Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escuchar la adormilada voz por el otro lado del aparato.

-_Hola..._

-Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?

_-Solo..._

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte en la mañana. 

_-¿Vendrás a comer?, ¿verdad que si?_

-Lo intentaré.

_-Bien, le diré a Mamá que prepare algo delicioso..._

-Dai...

-¿Te gustaron los pasteles de anoche verdad?, iré a comprar otros más para el postre. ¿Tomas té después del almuerzo?

-Dai...

-_Al abuelo le gusta tomar té, no suelo acompañarlo, pero si a ti te gusta podríamos tomar una taza juntos..._

-Daisuke necesito hablar con tu abuelo después ¿de acuerdo?

-_Claro... ¿pasó algo?_

-Nada fuera de lo que ya esperaba.

­-_Oh... ¿te esperamos para cenar entonces o para almorzar?_

-Entre ambas.

-_Ok_.

-Nos vemos.

Satoshi cortó la comunicación y salió de su oficina, esperando poder comprar un café antes de revisar cuidadosamente el informe de las plumas encontradas.

-¿Comandante?

-¿Si?

-Señor, nos informan que el General Matsumoto acaba de llegar. 

-¿Matsumoto? –preguntó sorprendido -¿Del cuartel General?

-Así es. Pidió una audiencia con usted a la hora de la cena.

-¿A la cena? Pero.... –diablos, no podría estar mucho tiempo con Daisuke -¿No puede ser mañana a primera hora?

-Llamaré de vuelta señor, quizás podamos cambiarla.

-Gracias. Esperaré en mi celular la confirmación.

-Como diga.

La chaqueta en su hombro y el teléfono en su bolsillo. Debía hacer algunas diligencias y buscar algunos datos antes de ir con su pelirrojo favorito.

***

-Señor, nos informan que el Comandante Hiwatari ha pedido un aplazamiento de la reunión.

-¿Plazo?, ¿qué razones dio?

-No hay razones especificadas Señor –dijo con cierto desdén Nakano –Su secretaria nos llamó.

-Bien, supongo que no hay razones para no concederle su petición. No me gustaría molestarte con el único en esta ciudad que puede darnos información fidedigna de Dark.

-¿Señor?

-No te preocupes Nakano. Almorcemos nosotros y ya cenaremos con el muchacho ese.

-...Como diga.

***

Nada. Nada de nada.

Ningún escrito decía algo que pudiera llevarlo a una conclusión, o al menos a una idea cercana sobre lo que podía ser este asesino que era tan parecido a Dark en modus operandi.

La biblioteca de los Niwa estaba de cabeza, y aún no había ningún libro que pudiera darles una pista. Claro, excepto el pequeño pasaje al final de una hoja, cuyas hojas siguientes habían sido arrancadas.

"Muerte alada,

acopio de odios y temores.

La inocencia de los infiernos,

Juez y guardiana de las partes.

Libre arma, mortal y sedienta de venganza

Manipulada flor delicada, furiosa de vergüenza.

Aquél que tenga en sus manos las llaves de Dios

Será dueño de lo que desee.

La vida y la muerte se rendirán a sus pies.

Plumas negras bañadas en sangre

Plumas blancas rodeadas de muerte.

Plumas negras veloces y escurridizas.

Lo que parece no es, y lo que es, no parece.

Llegado el momento juzgarás.

Quien se vea en tu camino...."

Era el escrito más extraño que habían encontrado en la amplia biblioteca, y el único sin explicación. Solo el dibujo gastado de una sombra alada con garras largas y brillantes acompañaba el raro poema.

--Es un libro muy antiguo –dijo Kosuke-san. –Me parece raro que no haya páginas siguientes...

--¿Y de qué trata el libro? –preguntó Emiko-san

--Sobre una maldición. Pero nada es dicho de manera explícita. Solo hablan en versos y poemas sin solución.

--Que extraño es todo esto.

La tarde continuó, y la comida entre Daisuke y Satoshi no fue coronada por la presencia de alguien más. La casa estaba en silencio, lo que dio tiempo a la pareja de sumirse en ellos mismos mientras se olvidaban del mundo.

--Satoshi...

--¿Dime?

--...

--¿Qué pasa Dai? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

--No lo sé... tengo la impresión de que algo malo ocurrirá... por favor cuidate mucho...

Sin más palabras se ocultó en el pecho de Hiwatari temblando. Este le acarició con gran ternura, sintiendo las hebras rojizas entre sus dedos, imaginando la textura de la piel bajo la ropa, pero reprimiendo todo tipo de pensamiento... 'poco adecuado para el momento'

--Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Pero la hora pasa rápidamente, y debían separarse.

-Debo ir a la reunión con el General...

--¿No puedo acompañarte verdad?

--Sabes que no...

Deliciosos besos en la frente y los ojos. Niwa sonreía ante las cosquillas que estos le provocaban y mantenía sus párpados fuertemente cerrados.

--¿Puedo al menos acompañarte hasta el lugar de encuentro?

--Dai...

--Onegai...

--Pero...

--¿No vas a negármelo o si? –preguntó con su mejor carita de pena. El de lentes lo miró, suspiró y sonrió –

-Vamos de una vez.

Un dulce beso en sus labios y una inocente caricia en sus costillas que lo hizo temblar.

-Hai... ´

***

--¿Este es el lugar de encuentro?

--Si Señor. Lo escogí personalmente.

--Como siempre aciertas en mis gustos Nakano, eres increíble.

El joven Teniente sonrió y se sintió lleno de orgullo ante las palabras de su Jefe.

--También he pedido una entrada de langostinos, un plato fuerte compuesto de verduras y algo de carne blanca. Un bajativo y postre dulce.

--¡Me abres el apetito Nakano!, vamos, siéntate y pidamos un café mientras esperamos.

--Muchas gracias Señor...

Sonriendo y mostrando su perfecta dentadura, Nakano Eikichi obedeció. Su cabello castaño claro voló con el viento fresco de la ciudad, mientras sus ojos observadores buscaban al famoso Hiwatari.

--Señor, ha llegado .-dijo cuando su café terminado, apuntando discretamente hacia el inicio de la calle, visible a través de los ventanales.

--¿En serio?

Los ojos de Matsumoto se fijaron en el lugar indicado, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse... El muchacho no venía solo...

--¿Está bien Señor?

--...Ese chico...

--¿El que acompaña al Comandante? –rápidamente revisó sus libretas, pero negó lacónico –No tengo información sobre él...

--..._Niwa... es un Niwa..._

Mientras, en la calle, Daisuke se detuvo al sentir un escalofrío. Satoshi lo miró preocupado, borrando de inmediato la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Por un momento, él también pudo sentir esa escalofriante presencia...

--¿Lo sientes?

--¿Es posible que esté cerca? –Niwa se enderezó y miró hacia todos lados, pero no pudo ver nada sospechoso... excepto una cara conocida en un balcón... Una chica de largo cabello lo miraba, pero sus ojos eran tapados por el flequillo que caía abundante sobre su frente. –Satoshi...

--¿Nani?

Esforzándose, el pelirrojo intentó recordar si era ese punto por el que cruzaban la noche que la había visto, antes de llegar a casa.

--Nada... no es nada...

--Mejor vienes conmigo Dai... no es seguro que vuelvas a tu casa.

Daisuke se sorprendió cuando él tomó su mano y tiró de él. Lo mismo sucedió con cierto General del cuartel central de la Policía....

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**notas: gomen, gomen... tanto por la tardanza como por la extensión del capítulo. Es apenas la mitad del otro, pero intentaré que mejore... Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento no poder contestar reviews, pero estoy corta de tiempo. ¡Saludos a todos! **

**Bai bai. **


	3. Capítulo 3

**sábado, 28 de febrero de 2004/jueves, 15 de julio de 2004**

**Sol de Medianoche.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Conversaciones sin trascendencia ni importancia llenaron la mesa del pequeño restaurant hasta que Kosuke-san llegó para recoger a Daisuke. El alegre muchacho se despidió con una sonrisa para todos, pero sus ojos demostraron preocupación a la hora de mirar a Satoshi, quien se mantenía serio y sereno.

--Nos vemos... Un placer Matsumoto-san, Nakano-san.

--Igualmente Niwa-kun –despidió Eikichi, quien había hecho buenas migas con el pelirrojo.

--Buenas noches chico –dijo el mayor mientras estrechaba la mano de Dai con mas fuerza de la que a Niwa le hubiera gustado. –Cuidate mucho.

Kosuke-san hizo una leve venia desde la puerta del restaurant y luego se alejó junto a su hijo, mientras hablaban algo que parecía interesante e importante, a juzgar por la cara del mayor.

El ceño de Hiwatari se arrugó en ese momento, y Nakano no dejó de notar ni el gesto ni la razón del gesto... Matsumoto Sanosuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima al muchachito mientras se alejaba.

--¿Pasa algo General?

--¿Eh?

--Le pregunto si pasa algo.

--No, no pasa nada.

--Entonces podemos pasar a lo que nos reúne General –acotó Satoshi con tono impaciente. El hombre mayor sonrió y se apoyó con cierta soberbia sobre sus codos.

--Tú lo has dicho muchacho. –siseó cerca de su nariz –Hablemos de Dark.

* * *

--¿Estás seguro Daisuke?

--Si... Satoshi-kun y yo lo sentimos... Sea lo que sea ese asesino, estaba cerca de nosotros en aquél momento. ¿Tú no sentiste nada cuando pasaste por ese lugar? –el adulto sonrió con cierta pena en sus rasgos.

--Lo siento hijo, pero yo no tengo la habilidad que posee la familia de tu madre. Ella es descendiente de los Niwa, no yo.

--Eh... lo siento Papá.

--No te preocupes. –en ese momento la sombra pareció desaparecer de la cara de Kosuke-san y sonrió ampliamente al orgullo de su vida –Te tengo buenas noticias. Hemos descubierto algo.

--¿En serio?

--¡Claro!, vamos, en casa te cuento.

Y una vez en casa.

--¿Y qué descubrieron? –preguntó con curiosidad.

--Pues –comenzó su Abuelo –Confirmamos los rumores que yo conocía. Al nacer Krad y Dark, un ente superior fue creado de manera paralela. Una especie de "Juez" que interferiría solo en caso de que la lucha entre Krad y Dark sobrepasara los límites permitidos.

--¿Límites?

--A los dueños de sus espíritus se les llama "Tammers" –explica el viejo –Y aunque no lo sepan, estos siempre están en riesgo vital. Los Tammers pueden morir en cualquier momento de la batalla... si el espíritu se lo propone. Si el poseedor muriera, los poderes del espíritu quedan completamente liberados, y ese sería el momento en que el Juez interviniera. Sin embargo, nunca Dark o Krad pudieron matar a sus poseedores, ni siquiera Krad pudo hacerlo con este chico Hiwatari, a pesar de todo lo que lo intentó.

--Esta inactividad hizo que el Juez fuera presa de los codiciosos –continuó Emiko-san –Muchos mal utilizaron su poder mediante invocaciones y hechizos, logrando que su voluntad le abandonara. Ahora el Juez solo es una marioneta de aquél que pueda controlar su poder e imponer su propia voluntad.

--Muchos han muerto por oponerse al Juez, y muchos también lo han hecho al intentar controlarlo. Debes tener mucho cuidado Daisuke... por favor...

--Papá...

--El Juez es implacable, y su poder supera al del Ángel y el Ángel Negro. Controlado adecuadamente es mortal.

--Pero... ¿porqué usarían al Juez para algo tan vano como el asesinato de una mujer normal?

--Inmediatamente culparon a Dark. –dijo Kosuke-san –Eso significa que solo lo hizo para obligar a Dark a moverse. El Juez sabe, al contrario de su Controlador, que los Espíritus no están solos. Inconscientemente buscó presionar al Tammer. Aunque supongo que el control que ejercen sobre él nubla su conocimiento cabal sobre las habilidades de los Espíritus.

--Si el Juez estuviera en su plena facultad... ya habría venido a matarte inmediatamente. –sentenció Emiko con temor. –Él sabe que los Niwa mantenemos a Dark y los Hikari a Krad.

--Pero... no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo descubrieron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo?... ¿porqué piensan que viene por mí si el Controlador puede obligarle a hacer lo que quiera?, ¿porqué querría ir contra Krad y Dark si estos no han sobrepasado el límite del combate?

Todos guardaron silencio. Sus miradas se volvieron vacías y Daisuke se sintió asfixiado en su propia casa...

Pronto todo fue oscuridad, mientras un leve aroma a manzanas llegaba a su nariz. El suelo se desvaneció y las paredes desparecieron... pero ese perfume....

--¡Daisuke!

--¡Daisuke!, ¡reacciona!

Emiko lloraba mientras Kosuke remecía suavemente a su hijo, inconsciente en sus brazos.

--¡Daisuke!

El Abuelo fue rápidamente por a acomodar un sillón en donde pudieran tenderlo, y Emiko comenzó a buscar algo para intentar despertarlo.

Y mientras el alboroto reinaba en la casa de los Niwa, una figura oscura se mantenía sobre el techo, mirando con curiosidad el cielo nocturno. Una gota de sangre se deslizó desde su frente hasta su barbilla y cayó lentamente, llevada por el viento. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara pálida y cerró los ojos para sentir el fresco aire.

--Ayúdame... Niwa Daisuke... si no lo haces… acabaré matándote...

* * *

--¿Qué crees que habrá pasado Nakano?

--Ni idea General. Se fue tan repentinamente que no logro deducir una posible razón para su... "escape".

--Y con lo bueno que estaba el vino... ¿Al menos logramos algo de lo que buscábamos?

--Solo que el Comandante Hiwatari afirma con seguridad que el culpable del asesinato no es Dark –dijo Eikichi mirando su inseparable libreta –Dice conocer, pero no poseer, plumas del Ladrón Fantasma, y asegura que estas se parecen, pero que no son.

--¿Conclusiones?

--Nada de provecho Señor.

--Entiendo... Nakano, quiero que investigues algo del muchacho que venía con Hiwatari... el chico Niwa.

--¿Daisuke-kun?, claro.

--Creo que es hora de irnos. ¿Qué tal si caminamos?, es una noche preciosa....

Con la cuenta pagada y sin la presencia de Hiwatari, ambos policías se marcharon del restaurant.

--Me preocupan las acciones del Comandante, Señor.

--¿Porqué?

--No es normal que un muchacho que conversa tranquilamente de un tema importante de pronto se ponga pálido como un muerto y salga corriendo del lugar sin dar ninguna explicación.

--¿Y qué piensas?

--Algo ocurrió sin duda.

--Pero no contestó ningún llamado o señal.

--Podría haberlo recordado.

--O sentido...

--¿Sentido Señor?, ¿a qué se refiere?

--A nada en especial mi buen Nakano.

El resto del trayecto fue recorrido en completo silencio. En el hotel se separaron para ir a sus habitaciones. Al verse solo, Matsumoto revisó su maleta y sacó un antiguo libro.

--Con que Niwa Daisuke... podría ser... Emiko, ¿cumpliste tu sueño?

La imagen sonriente de una castaña con cara de inocente aparecía entre las tantas fotos que había. El uniforme de marinera le sentaba de maravilla sobre su figura delicada y floreciente.

--Emiko... –por un momento su mirada se ensombreció –Este es un extraño encuentro...

Una sonrisa extraña cruzó su cara, al tiempo que dejaba la foto a un lado y recordaba al hijo de Emiko…

--Daisuke-kun…. Sin duda alguna, un extraño encuentro…

Un sordo sonido proveniente del balcón lo puso alerta. Con cuidado tomó su arma del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y con los menores movimientos posibles, simuló seguir sin oír nada. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó al lugar.

--¡¿Quién…?!

Pero solo era ella….

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--….Los encontré.

--Pues que coincidencia –dijo con ironía y superioridad –Yo también lo encontré.

--…Amo no entiende… -corrigió la figura, aún escondida en las sombras –Usted… encontró… Yo, LOS encontré.

* * *

El reloj pasaba la medianoche. El silencio reinaba en la casa, sin ceder un solo centímetro.

Emiko-san mordía con nerviosismo crónico la punta de un pequeño pañuelo, mientras Kosuke-san intentaba mantener las manos lo suficientemente quietas como para preparar un té a su esposa. El chico Hiwatari había llegado hacía pocos instantes, instalándose junto a Daisuke con una desolada expresión de pánico. El Abuelo se había perdido en la biblioteca, intentando encontrar algo más sobre la Criatura. Su nieto había dicho algo antes de caer inconsciente… solo dos palabras…

_El Juez… _

Recordaba esas palabras. Formaban parte de una vieja leyenda que él había olvidado hasta ese momento…

_Salido de la oscuridad y nacido del Todo Dividido, el Tercer Vértice poseedor de la Gran Justicia acabará con la guerra eterna entre Luz y Oscuridad. _

_Poseedor de ambos poderes y de ninguno, llegará cuando el viento se corte en los labios de las generaciones. Cuando menos se le espere, llegará cubierto de maldad y de ansias de muerte. _

_No importa la fuerza, será domado. Ese será el día del Desastre. El Juez llegará el día menos pensado sobre las víctimas que menos lo esperan. _

_Su infinita fuerza y justicia tiene una debilidad. Al ser parte de Todo y de Nada al mismo tiempo, vaga entre los mundos como un alma. Aquél que sea capaz de encontrarlo, podrá domar su voluntad, y así será llamado el Gran Juez, con la misión de llevar a cabo el Juicio de Voluntades en donde las Partes serán redimidas o condenadas. Sin embargo el Gran Juez que controla el espíritu del Tercer Vértice puede hacer mal uso de su nuevo poder. Entonces Luz y Oscuridad correrán peligro. El equilibrio amenazará con romperse y todo será consumido. _

_El día del Desastre, las Partes deberán unirse. Solo el Todo acaba con el Todo y la Nada destruye a la Nada. _

_Sin embargo, ¡cuidado Partes!, si el alma no es liberada, la Triada se verá irremisiblemente consumida por la corrupción. Todos desaparecerán y su existencia se borrará para siempre. _

_El Alma será el objetivo. Liberar a aquél que los liberará. Solo así, los tres podrán existir por siempre y para siempre. _

Recuérdalo siempre. Existe la Luz Negra, representada en Dark y la Brillante Oscuridad, representada en el Ángel Krad. Es más fácil decir que Dark es Yami y Krad, Hikari, pero no sería lo correcto.

Junto a ellos, como el pilar de la balanza que ellos forman, está el Juez. Se dice que nadie lo ha visto nunca, ya que su tiempo no ha llegado. Así como infinito es su poder, infinita es su debilidad. El Juez es todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Es fuerte y débil, hombre y mujer. Por eso dicen que su presencia no puede ser concebida en este mundo, que está dividido en polos. Sin embargo, llegará el día en que el Juez deba venir a este mundo, para juzgar a Luz y Oscuridad. Así, ambos serán condenados o salvados. Como son un equilibrio, no puede ser uno salvado y el otro condenado. Dos cosas podrían pasar cuando esto ocurra: la primera dice que si ambos son salvados, el mundo seguirá su camino, ya que se demostrará que Bien y Mal son el equilibrio correcto y que las especies merecen seguir viviendo a merced de este régimen.

En cambio, si son condenados, el mundo como lo conocemos cambiará, y un nuevo equilibrio será colocado. La humanidad comenzará de nuevo bajo el poder de estos nuevos elementos y todo el ciclo volverá a comenzar. Así, Luz y Oscuridad serán destruidas y su Juez partirá con ellos.

Roguemos porque el Juez no aparezca pronto Hijo. Ruego cada noche que el Juez no sea domado. Ruego cada noche por ti, mi hijo querido, para que el terrible juicio no toque tus ojos.

Roguemos al Juez para darnos tiempo. Roguemos a los dioses para que detengan al Juez el día que decida bajar al mundo. Roguemos que no llegue nunca un domador. Roguemos… roguemos porque el mundo sea el mundo… al menos en nuestras épocas.

**Continuará. **

**5 meses... 5 páginas. No tengo cara para responder los reviews. Solo gracias por leer.**


End file.
